Sins vs Virtues
by insomniac-shipper
Summary: When the Virtue's Angels get clawed from heaven by the demons of the Seven Sins and now imprisoned for eternity in the circles of hell. Will they be able to escape the clutches of hell and ascend back to heaven? Or will they find that there isn't a fine line between good and evil? A Heaven and Hell AU with Angels and Demons. Ships opposite sides, mainly Nalu but will have others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Back! **

**With a new funky story as well :) I can comment on next chapter which demons and angels are who if people get lost. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**ENTER COOL TITLE:**

**Gajeel's POV**

_What the Fuck does Sting want now? _I thought as I lay back on my bed with the ebony drapes closed around me. Some annoying lesser demon had come and woke me up, he was choking about Sting wanting me to go to the war room as I crushed his windpipe throwing his corpse to the ground watching his body turn to ashes. _I wish he wouldn't recarnitate. _That was the thing about living in the circles of hell… you always respawned when in this realm. _But you would think they would have took a hint not to wake me yet. _I grumbled as I put my vest back on flexing my iron wings while stretching my arms out. I shot a quick glance round my room before opening the heavy iron door into the stone corridor.

"SOMEONE CLEAN MY ROOM WHILE I'M OUT AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING LESSER HYDRA CRAP!" I suppressed a shudder, those Hydra lesser demons are ugly as hell, with their multiple heads, big gaping mouths with rows and rows of teeth. But they were more annoying because of their damn blindness. _Like why employee lesser demons around the castle if they can't even fucking see? _

Dragging my feet along the cobblestones trying to take the furthest route to the war room as demonly possible. I paused for a second outside the big foreboding doors of the war room wondering what the _prideful bastard_ wanted us to do today. I pushed the doors open to reveal the giant obsidian table stretch out before me with 7 chairs all lined up on either side of it. I slinked to the one nearest the door and settled my head on the cold ore before resuming my nap. _They can wake me up when we gotta do something…_

"YOU'RE LATE!" I didn't even manage to drift off before I was jolted out of my daze by two hands planted firmly in front of me. I looked up out of my arms with one of my red eyes to see. The Ira Demon herself, her purple eyes screaming murder as she breathed deeply trying to calm herself from having another outburst. "YOU COME IN LATE TO OUR MEETING AND THEN SLEEP?!"

I just raised a brow. _We have known each other for centuries…. I'm the fucking Sloth Demon for fucks sake. _Apparently my attitude wasn't appreciated by scarlet haired demoness, she furiously flexed her wings made of swords, pointing them threateningly at me. This was pretty normal way to start each meeting off, Erza blowing a fuse and turn someone to ash (by that I mean brutally murdered), then us having to wait another 10 minutes for one of us to reincarnate into the realm and making our way back to the meeting.

"Can we not deal with this for once? It takes ages to walk from the graveyard to the war room and in between is my room, and don't test me I will just go back to fucking bed." I said offhandedly. Erza looked at me for a few more seconds before lowering her wings and sinking into her chair in a huff.

"You two done with your lovers quarrel yet?" The Luxuria demon - Loke, said from further up the table who was swinging back on his chair lazily. "I got places to be."

"What with the succubuses and incubi?" Natsu sniggered from across from him, shoving the chair legs from out beneath Loke, causing him to fall back onto his moth like wings. Loke glared at Natsu to make me wonder why he wasn't the wrath demon instead of Erza.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT IT!" Que the prideful bastard to shout us from his high chair at the head of the table. Juvia stopped eating, Natsu stopped spinning that random gold coin he brings everywhere, Loke picked himself off of the floor, Erza seethed, Laxus just met Sting's eyes evenly, _Huh Sting must mean business today… _I decided it was a safer bet to lift my head off of the table and listen to the man.

Sting smiled happily now all the attention was on him as he flashed us all a cover-boy smile, his deep slitted eyes twinkling in the torch light.

"Who wants to cause chaos tonight?" He drawled as we all looked warily at him. _Of course, we are demons but even we have to be careful…_

"The devil himself has given us free range tonight my fellow sinners." _Can't this prideful bastard just get to the point?_ I could see Laxus's wings of lightning crackle and sparks climb higher and higher towards the ceiling as he started to get intrigued.

"Cut to the chase Sting! I'm all fired up over here!" Natsu's single wing bounced up and down nervously on his back.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You twisted my wing… I'll cut to the point!" Sting grinned menacingly, "We are gonna say hello to the snobs up in heaven." _That wasn't what we were expecting…_ I glanced around and saw Natsu's wing freeze mid-bounce, Laxus's wings ceased to crackle, Loke pushed his glasses up further his nose, Erza looked on baffled while Juvia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sting if we go back there we could start another immortal war again." Natsu said incredulously.

"The devil says he has a plan for it just being a misunderstanding and will explain it with deep remorse that his little group of sinners misbehaved. And we will be put in confinement for murdering the angels. Little does heaven know that we actually plan on keeping them very much alive" Sting said smugly. "And don't you remember Natsu, the spoils of war…"

Natsu's ears perked up at that and the top of his wing curled up in anticipation before speaking out again. "You mean we are allowed to take whatever we want?"

"Whatever you want." Sting finalised looking happy at Natsu's determined smirk and the greed sparkling in his onyx eyes. "Laxus could even get that angel if he wants."

The Envy Demon looked up in glee as the lightning around him turned more wild.

"That sounds like a whole lotta effort…The snobs are pretty strong" I groaned, _how were they all excited for this_… _last time we got our asses whooped. Luckily I was was protected by my scales from the angelic blades I couldn't say the same about Laxus, Sting, Erza and Natsu though... _

"Always the odd one out Gajeel," Juvia giggled across the table.

"LAZY!" Erza glared at me across the table as I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"It's my job to be the dead weight!"

"But he does have a point, last time we got our asses handed to us." Loke said darkly.

"Ah yes but I managed to do some research on the Virtues that opposed us," _The virtues were a fierce group of 7 angels that were trained to oppose us put them in the heavens armour and they can even match our demon forces. _"As you all know we get that extra boost of power when we are in our realm and when all seven of us are together the boost increases. That's the same with the angels they were boosted last time BUT if we manage to do a double team on each one then hopefully our combined power of us fighting with another Sin will be a power greater than if we soloed. As long as the demon that is the opposite to the Virtue is there with another Sin, it should be easy to subdue them. We're going to strike them so fast they wont even have their armor on them." Sting said confidently looking around the war room.

We all exchange the same look of something almost like hope. _Well as close as a demon can get to being hopeful._

"So when are we going to strike?" Natsu said eagerly.

"Tonight!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Tonight was the summer solstice celebration! Another year of protecting earthland! _I thought happily as I started to pick flowers to start a bouquet for tonight's outfit. Humming while I picked certain colours for certain bouquets _\- you see, I was picking bouquets for my fellow Virtues. _I'm glad that we all formed to counter those demons, ever since then earthland has been slightly better place with people more nicer than they were when the demons prowled the street. The Seven Sins have been awfully quiet since their last attack on us around 3 centuries ago, _How long are they going to be licking their wounds for?_

"Luccyyy! That's where you ran off to! How come you're carrying so much! Here let me help." Mira wandered over from the pearly white courtyard to the gardens where I stood, her purple butterfly wings flapping motherly as she quickly picked up 3 bouquets that I was struggling with.

"What are these even for silly?" She questioned with a musical laugh.

"For tonight's ball! There all for us Virtues!" I said excitedly.

"You didn't have too Lucyy!" Mira exclaimed nearly dropping the bouquets as we walked towards the housings.

"You know me!" I giggled as I unlocked the door, _I was always giving things to people… Well what can people expect from the Angel of Charity._

"Well you know me as well! As payment I'm going to help you get ready for tonight!" Mira promised as she placed all the flower bouquets on my kitchen table.

"Where is your ceremonial gown?!" Mira called from my bedroom. The ceremonial gowns were beautiful pure white dresses that trailed down into the floor making them merge with the very clouds beneath our feet. They reminded me of wedding dresses -_ it was the closet we were going to get to a wedding dresses since angels can't actually get married…_

"Stop spacing out silly!" Mira said from the doorway grabbing my arm and throwing the gown at me. "I'll zip it up for you since it's such a pain to do it up yourself with these annoying buddies!" Mira said happily as she gestured with her thumb at her wings. Somehow she was already endowed in her gown the white silk bouncing elegantly round her. I hastily pulled the fabric around me as I turned my back to Mira expectantly.

"Move you wings further out you're blocking the zip." I pushed my glassy wings away from my back as I felt Mira place a hand on the top of my back as she zipped it up. I was just about to turn to look in the mirror when Mira squealed.

"NOOOOoo don't look now! I have an idea" She said as she ran off impishly into the kitchen leaving me to hide my eyes as best as I could with my golden glassy wings went over my shoulders to hide my eyes. I felt Mira enter the room and place something atop my head.

"GAH AWH Lucy! You look gorgeous! Argh you grow up all too soon" She wailed as I chuckled my eyes still closed.

"I'm only 700 years younger than you!" I pouted.

"Time is irrelevant you will always be my baby sister! Now enough of my chin-wagging and look in the mirror!" She pretend to scold me. But by the Lady Mavis herself I looked beautiful, the dress hugged my chest and puffed out in waves from my hips to the floor and to finish the look off Mira had placed a crown of white roses on my blonde hair that made the whole outfit gorgeous.

"Miraaa! I look like an angel!" Mira scoffed at the figure of speech I had picked up from the mortals.

"You are an angel dumb-dumb!" Mira teased, before looking at the sundial. "We can go deliver all of you gifts to the Virtue because Lady Mavis said she want us at the hall first."

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" I smiled brightly as we scooped the bouquets up.

We were walking the street towards Jellal's and Levy's part of town when we saw two cloaked figure in the street. _How odd? How come they weren't getting ready for the ball? How come they're wearing cloaks that hide their wings? Did they just come back from a job in the mortal world? _One of the two was lying unmoving on the floor and my heart clenched. _They were hurt! _I saw Mira next to me run towards them full pelt dropping the bouquets.

"Are you alright?!" She called worriedly her wings twitching slightly. I ran behind her a little more weary of the newcomers, _Bless Mira always trusting them._

"You sure we can trust them?" I whispered in her ear as we neared, my wings drooping slightly at the ominous figures.

"If you can't even trust someone in heaven, then what's the world coming to!" She huffed blowing her cheeks out as she knelt down next to the lying figure.

"Sir can you hear me? We need to get you to the infirmary!" She said clearly and slowly. _Oh what am I doing! Just like Mira said we can trust everyone in heaven… I need to go grab my med kit!_

"Mira I'll be right back I'm going to go grab my med kit and help!" I turned to leave but the figure standing up just clamped his hand down on my wrist.

"Sir I know you're worried for your friend but you need to calm down." I reassured him, a few seconds passed and he didn't let go of my hand. _Why were the streets so abandoned tonight! They should be full of light! _Panic choked me as I tried to rip my hand from my silent captive, my wings flapping quickly to try spur me away from him.

"Mira!" I squeaked, shooting a glance at my friend who was occupied with her patient on the floor. Her hands were reaching for the cloak to remove it so she could assess the wounds, I heard her squeak out a yelp as she staggered backwards as the figure rose to his feet towering over Mira with a signature shock of untamed blonde two powerful crackling wings escaped the cloak as he smirked at Mira. I was frozen in shock. _Why is a Sinner here?_

"My, My you haven't changed a bit," He laughed grabbing hold of Mira roughly at her shoulder.

"Envy?! What are you doing here?" Mira's eyes were wide with terror as she spared a glance at me. I understood right away, with my freehand I tried to grab her hand to link us but I was jolted away and pushed onto the floor.

"I wanted my angel!" He grinned sadistically, "You really tore me up last time, who knew Kindness's blade would do this to you," He said manically pointing to a scar that disfigured the right-side of his face. _He must be on about the last time they stormed heaven, the cocky bastards took us on one vs one in our realm, we even had enough time to armour up before we met them. They had triggered the alarms how come they haven't today._

"300 long, agony filled years and it never did heal…" His wings were crackling deafening the plaza as he stepped closer to Mira.

"Stay away from her!" I screeched as he backhanded her into one of the buildings.

"Keep your eyes on me." A gruff voice reminded me that I still had this cloaked guy.

"I'm warning you! I'll give you what you deserve! A one way ticket back to hell!" I threatened as I scrambled to my feet tripping over my gown. He just laughed as he unveiled himself stretching out his wings that towered over him, the heavens light glinting off of all of the junk metal that flexed experimentally.

"It's good to stretch these out yanno," He grinned at me as I suddenly got slightly more confident. _He wasn't my counterpart so he shouldn't be too hard to fight unlike Mira and her situation with Envy._

"Hello Sloth," I said sweetly as I dodged his oncoming attacks. I should only play defensive until I can find a weapon. I risked a look at Mira she was struggling with Envy we were just separated enough not to gain an extra boost, but these Sinners were acting with immense power. _Maybe _

_the others were close by? _

"You're opponent is me! Take your eyes off me for a second and it will end badly for you!" He roared as he suddenly started to go demon force, his red eyes turned to a deep pulsing indigo, his skin was replaced with thick iron scales.

_Shit they can go demon force if there are three Sinners nearbye. Where are the other Sinners? _I desperately tried to run to the other side of the plaza to wear Mira was fighting, if us two could link we might have a chance. I cringed back as I saw Envy go demon force, lightning filled his eyes and crackled around him, and him walking towards Mira who was picking herself up from a ruined house.

"You lose. You let your eyes wander," I voice hissed as I saw the Sloth Demon millimeters away from me as he shot his hand out.

Grabbing a handful of my blonde hair and suspending me off of the ground. I cried out in pain as my scalp felt like it was on fire, my wings battered against his arm to let go but no avail he just tightened his grip on my hair before throwing me into the nearest wall. Luckily my wings curled round my body when he threw me or I could have been in a worse state. I staggered forward a moment the whole world spinning as I froze in shock as I saw another figure join Envy against Mira. It was the Wrath Demoness, her hair looked like she bathed in blood as the red stuck out against the pearly white theme of heaven. As she just gripped Mira by the throat and threw her into Envy's arm. Before commanding Envy to finish her off.

"You should really stop worrying about her yanno…" A different voice huskily whispered from behind me, all the hairs on the back of my neck as I recognised the voice.

"G-Greed…?" I froze up. _I'm in big trouble if he is here…_

"Got it in one glass wing!" Greed purred into my ear. "Although I'm happy you remembered me, but then again it's not every day a sweet angel like you nearly guts someone." He drawled darkly.

My muscles finally obeyed me as I staggered backwards trying to put as much space in between me and the demon as possibly, he was scaring me, looking at me with such predatory malice.

"It really did hurt! Same type of blade Kindness used on Laxus. I thought angels don't hurt people" He said offhandedly _\- Is that the name of Envy? Laxus? -_ flashing a giant scar that dominated his hip. _I did that?! _I remember that day clearly when Greed took me one on one in my own realm when I was in my heavens north star armour, he tried to rip my wing off so I panicked and stabbed him in the side with the celestial blade. _It was his fault!_

"You're correct angels don't hurt people!" I seethed spitting the next part. "But I don't see any people all I see are monsters!"

"Oh! Charity I'm deeply wounded," The pinkette shook his head at me as if scolding a child his single wing drooped at his side mocking me.

"NEBULA DUST!" I hollered as I shot a small nebula up into Sloths eyes.

"Wrap this up we need to collect the others." The Sloth Demon said gruffly not even blinking as my attack shot at him, he was still in demon force that's probably why the lack of effect. He pushed me hard in back so I fell into Greed's feet. My poor wings tried to cover me like a shield when Greed bent further down towards me.

"So you're a snivelling mess without your armor and friends," Even Greeds onyx eyes were laughing at me, "You're pathetic!"

I tried to rise to my feet because Mira needed me, she was lying battered and limply in Envy's arms. I tried crawling along the plaza to get to her, but the Sloth Demon just grabbed me by my hair again and pulled me into a kneeling position.

"It's not your friends health you need to be worried about," They iron demon said while his wings trapped all my escape routes. I felt hot tears rush down my face I knew I needed to be strong but Mira was right over there in pain.

"Awh Charity don't cry!" Greed smiled viciously, "I promise I won't hurt you much!"

"I'm not crying because I'm hurt! I'm crying because Mira's hurt you heartless creature!" I sobbed angrily.

"Oh so I can hurt you then?" His eyes light up in glee as his wing tilted my chin up to him.

"Just don't you hurt her! I will give you anything I promise," I pleaded as I saw how roughly Mira's body was being moved around.

"Why how charitable of you, Charity! I'll be cashing that in at hell." He smirked.

"Why are you taking us to hell?" I cried.

"NATSU SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T KNOCK HER OUT SOON I'LL END YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES WHEN WE ARRIVE BACK AT THE CASTLE!" Greed visibly gulped as the Wrath Demonass stalked over to us, "WE HAVE BEEN WAITING 5 MINUTES YOU ARE GETTING AS BAD AS STING AT RANTING AT HIS PREY!"

"Fine! Fine! Quit your yelling!" He whined before kicking me violently in the jaw, the lights around me began to spin and fade out only to hear a small voice from the top of the street call out…

"MIRA! LU! I'm coming…" The last thing I saw was my blunette friend run down the street in her heavenly armor over her gown before the whole world went dark.

_Don't Levy there's four of them…_

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I was waiting for Mira and Lucy to come pick me up for the ball but they were running late. I had finished my planning just in time so I would be able to be ready for when they knocked on the door. But they never did knock on the door… I started to panic because they know how much I like structure. _Something isn't right…_ It was just my gut instinct. _I'm probably just overreacting…_

I heard a soft tap on my window, causing me to look over and see a dove, I walked over and let the messenger come through, there was a letter from Rogue on it.

_**To Levy, Mira, Lucy and Jellal…**_

_**The Seven Sinners have come engaged with us in the east part of town. The Demon of Lust is fighting Aries they're at stalemate but then some more came and took her out, it's just me and Gray vs Pride, Gluttony and Lust. Some of us has managed to armour up but that's your best bet because we can't use safety in numbers today. I'm assuming the rest our in your neighbourhood. Stay strong I can't promise that we will get though this unscarfed.**_

_**Humility Angel, **_

_**Rogue Cheney.**_

_That was unnerving…_ I remember our last battle against them. They were pretty tough and probably would have beat us if they actually took the time to create a plan and find our weaknesses. _Maybe Lucy and Mira got into trouble. _ I rushed into my bedroom grabbing my heavens speech armour throwing it on over my gown. I have no time to lose.

I thought about running to Jellal's so we might have some chance. But that plan left my mind the minute I turned to corner.

There in the plaza was 4 Sinners, I could spot Envy and his crackling wings, Wrath was spitting nails at Greed who looked bored, my eyes narrowed when I saw Sloth he was holding someone still. And that's when I felt my heart clench, Lucy was there kneeling in the on floor, her head forced back by Sloth holding her hair, her delicate golden-tinted wings were curled around her to make up for her lack of armour as she had sobs rippling down her cheeks as she looked defiantly at Greed. _If Lucy is here then so is Mira. _My mind immediately jumped to Envy he would definitely want revenge because of last time. There Mira was looking broken on the floor her head of white hair spread out around her like a halo as her purple wings seemed to be bent out of shape. Rage boiled in the pit of my stomach. _HOW DARE THEY!_

My eyes darted back to Greed as he moved his leg back and powered it into Lucy's jaw. I needed some sort of strategy. But all my reasoning vanished as soon as Lucy hit the floor.

"MIRA! LU! I'm coming…" _How dare they…_ Last time I managed to descale Sloth and this time I will skin him alive for hurting my friends. Greed can say goodbye to his other wing, and Envy will have more than a disfigured face when I'm done with him, and Wrath will cower in terror. The rest of the Sinners looked slightly bored as they saw me running full pelt at them, my petal like wings were tensed in fury as I plotted their demise.

"Least we don't have to find Diligence…" Greed whispered to Sloth.

"Be careful she is wearing her armor..." Sloth eyes didn't wander from me, he obviously remembered last time he took his eyes off of me.

"Armor or no armor there are 4 of us and one of her... " Greed smirked. _Ohhh he was going to get it! _Casting a spell under my breath as I neared and shouting the last word.

"REPENT!" I roared at Greed, he just cocked his head at me laughing as nothing happened a few seconds later.

"GAH HAHAHA her spell didn't- OW WHAT THE FUCK!" Greed reeled backwards holding his jaw as he started seeing stars.

"Repent is one of her spells where whatever you last did to someone it will mirror its effect it had on the victim to the person who inflicted it." Sloth said cautiously. _Oh so he did pay attention to my abilities I applaud him._

"Ohh so I just kicked myself in the jaw…? That's pretty cool." Greed said spitting blood out of his mouth his single wing bouncing in excitement, "How come Charity got knocked out then…?"

"Because I already threw her against a wall and she did hit her head on the floor after you kicked her…" Sloth trailed off.

"Oh explains it… And she didn't have her armor…" Greed seemed lost in thought.

"EXCUSE ME!" I snarled at the two that forgot my presence.

"Oh yeah Diligence is still here…" Greed eyes finally landed on my livid form.

"CRUCIFIXION!" I roared once more this time my spell landed on Sloth, his arms suddenly were forced out to the sides as he levitated slightly off of the ground cursing in pain.

"Fuck! Ouch! MAN I hate THIS FUCKING spell," He groaned as black blood began to leak from in between his scales on his hands and feet.

"WOah Woah Crazy Lady…" Greed looked between me and Sloth before picking up Lucy and dragging her back from his fight, Greed had picked up on me chanting a curse as he started to try get out of my cast range.

I was just about to unleash my rage on Greed but I felt a hard clunk on the side of my head, I turned slowly and saw that Wrath had used the hilt of her sword branded wings to dizzy me before grabbing one of my left wings and tearing it slightly. Almost the smallest of tears in anyone's wings and it causes excruciating pain and takes a few weeks to repair itself. _That's why Mira passed out, her wing was bent in half…_ Was my final thought before I let the darkness pull me into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_Silly male demons… UGH CAN'T THEY DO ANYTHING RIGHT BEFORE GETTING DISTRACTED. _I huffed slightly as I stormed over to immobilize the Diligence Angel before she left lasting damage to Gajeel and Natsu. She had spirit and sense, shame she is on the opposition's team she would have made an ambitious demon. _Though her power was too closely intertwined with her emotions. _I thought as I saw her fire spell after spell at the boys for even touching Charity and Kindness.

"CRUCIFIXION!" The bluette snarled as Gajeel was slammed into an invisible cross, he was in more pain than what he was letting on. But if anything that made the smaller angel seem more riled up as she started murmuring a holy curse. _That would cause a lot of pain to the boys and that's an understatement._

I quickly just cut off her train of thought by bringing down my wings of swords making sure to catch her with the hilt, causing her to stop mid-sentence and stagger backwards. _Damnit she wasn't going down without a fight… I GAVE HER A CHANCE. _I stubbornly thought as she would not give up, she just bared her teeth at me, I just looked her dead in the eye pinning her with my wrath filled eyes and teared her wing, it was as easy as a flower tearing into shreds. _It wasn't that big of a tear just like 2cm_. But that was enough the fight in her finally died as she spared a glance at Kindness who had her wings bent in half as she whimpered to the ground.

"You're looking well…" A voice echoed from down the street to show another angel, a male with a distinctive tattoo over his eye this time standing straight unmoving at all the chaos round him as his fellow Virtues fell.

"The Angel of Patience I have been waiting to strike you again." My lip curled in a smug smile.

"Strike away wherever. You take the Virtues I will find them and I will save them." Patience said calmly. "I didn't come to fight."

"As if we would just hand them back as easy as that." Gajeel scoffed wiping and applying pressure to his hand wounds.

"Well they are definitely out of action, I'm unaware of what your goal is?" He reasoned evenly.

"We wanted a few angels," Laxus spoke up for the first time since he had his fight.

"We are not objects you cannot obtain…" The angel said while his wings of light pulsed around him.

"I can obtain whatever the fuck I want!" Laxus growled. _Was he just buying time? What is his motive? _

"You just don't think you can win?" I said venomously, "You're a coward."

"I am no coward and I know we will not win this fight," He stated again almost robotically.

"You're a coward who won't even fight for his comrades." I tried provoking him, it was annoying that he wasn't even flinching as I spat the words at him.

"I care for my comrade unlike you demons…" He said with a raise of his eyebrow as I stormed closer and closer to him. _HE WASN'T EVEN WEARING ARMOR THAT COCKY PRICK!_

"You shouldn't provoke me!" I threatened my wings tensing menacingly when I stopped two feet away from him, while glaring murderous holes into his head.

"You shouldn't provoke me…We all knew what happened last time," A small smile tugged at his neutral expression, as he caressed his hand across the small scar under my eye on my cheek that he gave me 300 years ago. _THE FUCKING NERVE OF THIS GUY! _I slapped his hand away viciously before kicking him in the gut making him fall to one knee a small smile was still planted on his face. Enraged by this reaction, it wasn't the cowering, the crying or pleading that I wanted. _No he just smiled and didn't even flinch. _

"ARE YOU SORT OF MASOCHIST? Huh angel boy?" I hissed as I grabbed him by the hair but he just smiled on.

"You're the sick bastard here." I said through clenched teeth as I aimed a few more punches into his stomach, blood started to drip down the angels lips but the corners were still upturned in a smile.

"Erza I think you should stop…" Natsu said as he approached me warily, I turned my head savagely at him as he back-peddled a few paces.

"WHY? DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE FOR THIS ANGEL SCUM," I snarled.

"No ma'am just that Sting wanted them all alive… and I'm not quite sure how much he can take." Natsu spoke softly something in his eyes came as close to pity as it could for a demon. I looked down to the male angel that was taking laboured breaths but still that small smile danced on his lips, _I knew from previous run ins with this male that he was one of the only type of wings that you couldn't damage since it pulsed around him in a blinding light and dissipated if u tried to hold it. TRUST ME I HAVE TRIED IT. _So that torture can't be used, my mind was reeling with the possibilities.

"I'm sure he will endure it! He isn't Virtue's angel of Patience for nothing." This time I kicked him in the side of the head hard enough that he would black out, causing Natsu to jitter away from my angry waves. He still had a damn smile on his face even in this state, _fucking mocking me, _I spat on his face before storming off and calling at Natsu behind me.

"Pick him up for me, you can take him back for questioning my methods" Natsu suppressed a groan as he picked up the male angel with royal blue hair and asked Gajeel whether he could take Charity as well as Diligence. Gajeel agreed only because his angel was such a shrimp and they wanted to get back to hell asap before the heavens paladins realised that they just kidnapped the Virtues angels.

A crow landed on Laxus's shoulder as he grasped the message and read it out to everyone.

"We managed to subdue Chastity, Humility and Temperance, Juvia is pretty shook up and Humility challenged Sting, meet us back at the castle. From Loke," Laxus drawled meeting everyone's gaze before walking off to get back into hell. None of us missed the way his wings curled protectively around the angel in his arms, as he stalked away using his long gait.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed the story! This was the most fun to write as I have a whole mood board and plan. **

**I understand some people probably not understanding why I didn't have Natsu as Gluttony but that means Lucy would have had to be Temperance. Which I thought Charity fits better and I have a good story line. I hope people give this story a chance. I love the way the wings act like a body part and they all individual to the angel. **

**Any questions and critics I'll gladly take! Let me know if you want more! and I'll priortise it from my other stories.**

**Sorry if there's some mistakes I haven't spoken to my Beta and its insomniac hours over here in UK. **

**Best Wishes Watermelons,**

**From Insomniac Shipper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Battle of the Temptations:**

**Sting's POV**

I was leading a team made up of me, Loke and Juvia we were heading to the east part of snob-ville, that was the direction our opposites came from last time. _Lets just hope they haven't moved. _We sent the other team to the west side that will take longer to get to, but hopefully no one should warn them of our arrival. This plan was built on too many ifs and buts… But then again if anyone was going to pull this off then it would use sinners. _But mainly me, I would be able to take this all on!_

"If I remember this rightly, we take another left and the Angel of Temperance housing should be right there." Juvia said dreamily, ever since that angel 300 years ago refused to fight Juvia she has been falling head over heels for him, _lucky for him it's a long way to fall from heaven when he does._

"Stalker much." Loke teased beside her causing Juvia to blush furiously. For some reason this whole trip had gone without a problem which put everyone in an easy-going mood the atmosphere around was laid back. We didn't even have much of a plan compared to the people in the west side of town; their plan was to play on their opposites traits by laying in wait pretending to be injured would bait Kindness and Charity straight out, then Diligence would be so stubborn to get them back that she wouldn't think straight and take all four of them on. Patience would be the anomalous no one really knew how he was going to react to that plan, last time Erza pushed him she lost her eye… Whereas we couldn't really play on our Virtues emotions… _They lacked most of the desirable ones. They had unbreakable restraint as if it was made of diamond. They didn't give in to their temptations. Did they even have temptations? _We all came from humans at some point before we ascended into heaven but some of these angels, seemed have to forget what it meant to be a human...They seemed to just be shells and shadows of what they once were and all they are now is just a beacon of light. _More of an object than a person. But we were chosen to be the elite for being powerful. We had another chance at an immortal life. There was no way I was going to spend that doing someone else's bidding._ Us demons when we fell to hell our negative traits were amplified and made us what 'monsters' we are now, but personally I would rather be the monster with a personality than just some heaven's pawn. _We will be the game changers and they will be forced to play along. _

My wings were practically itching under this cape, as we neared Temperances housing. We needed to wear the capes due to our distinctive wings every angel knew of the Sinners and wings were more to pick out and get identified for than a face. All the angels cowered from the last battle, how I massacred any that stood in my way. My wings wanted the poor angels to give me their trust as I wore the classic white feathered stretched gallantly on my back, soon though as they looked closer they saw that my wings did not bend downwards like the normal angelic wings but were disfigured to point upwards via being bent and torn. I wear my wings proudly because I was the first sin, I was the first one to fall, and I wear my wings like a trophy. _I am my own person._

"Juvia, we are nearing Temperances housing I want you to go behind his house, right listen up, these lot are going to be harder to lure out so at the end of the day I think we are going to have to drag their stubborn asses out one by one." I drawled, _lucky for us the streets are empty as most are all setting up for the summer ball._ I placed two strong knocks onto Temperances door, who opened it looking bored, his hair was damp suggesting that he had just had a shower but once his eyes met my azure ones, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the scar on my forehead. He attempted to close the door on our faces, his face still a cold slate of emotions. _If I had stayed here would have I turned out like these?_ I could tell that he was uneasy of the situation as your wings never lie… His icy ones seemed to have sharpened to a blade as they stood motionless behind him. I split my face into a cruel grin as I motioned to the other cloaked figure with my hands.

"Why don't you invite us inside?" I drawled sweetly before pushing past him into his hallway, I could sense his dread as he calculated how many were here, he could only see Loke who had uncloaked himself but he still couldn't spot Juvia, I had sent her round back to sneak up on him incase he spurted any funny business.

"Would you like anything to drink? Must have been a long way to claw your way back here." Temperance stated stiffly as he offered us some seats.

"Of course, hold the poison though, you know what that does to the stomach." I said while making myself comfortable in his sofa, _It will be interesting what he does, he will probably go into the kitchen get word to the other two in this district and then grab his armour, for all he knows there's only two of us - mind you the most powerful sinner - but he thinks his opposite isn't nearby meaning that we won't be able to go demon force. _"Loke want a drink?"

Loke just shuck his head as he started to prowl around the living room, his moth-like wings were beating slowly, he took a look at the photo on one of the walls and stared at it for a while.

Right on cue, said angel came back in _\- who would have guessed -_ adorned in his battle armour. _I think it's heaven's wills armour? Not quite sure…_

"Why are you in heaven?" He bluntly asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"No drinks then?" I chuckled as I sank further into the chair, deflecting the question perfectly.

"No, why would scum like you just 'pop' in for a chat," He hissed, I noticed his lips starting to move under his breath. _Great he is chanting a curse..._I flicked my wings slightly in Loke's direction nudging him to distract our dear angel over there.

"Who's this?" Loke said while dangling this photo in front of his face. "'Cuz hot damn! Have you seen the ass and boobs on this one?"

Loke had hit the mark on that jibe, as I saw Temperance nearly lose his cool as his wings suddenly melted only to flare up again looking even more spiked than before, it was like looking at a geyser that had which frozen mid eruption. The angel didn't answer with words he just shot his arm out and raised Loke by his neck. Loke's wings went mad for a few seconds in panic but his face was the complete opposite, Loke's hair had grown down to his back looking like a ferocious mane, two cat like ears had burst from his skull, his glasses had fallen off of his face as you could see the animalistic baring off the teeth and his eyes no longer bored but predatory.

"I wouldn't advise you do that…" I raised my eyebrow at Loke's demon force as Loke ripped Temperance's hand away, then punched the angel in the face which left the angel staggering back.

"How can you go demon force?" Temperance said unbelieving, as he tried to back up slightly his wings seemed to be morphing and freezing over and over again. _He must of been trying to figure it out._ Just like his frozen heart he stood still, his wings shrinking and juttering, that's when I saw porcelain arms trace his biceps then curled round his middle and Juvia's face popped up deviously from behind his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Why hello there Temperance," Her tone was sultry while tracing a hand down his chest. _You got to give it to the angels. Self-control and yadayadayada but how can they just sit back, we all came from humans, embrace it. WE CAN STILL FEEL THINGS. But him and others must have trained themselves to think differently._

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" He suddenly yelled as the room dropped degrees rapidly, halting Loke's pacing and Juvia to slip from holding him from behind. But just before she hit the floor she activated her demon force, her once pale skin turn transparent, her blue hair morphed into the translucent liquid. _Even though my demon force is obviously the coolest, but Juvia's is a close second, she literally turns herself into water._ All that you could see now of her was her big cobalt eyes which were filled with want and viciousness. The Temperance angel managed to skate round Juvia as he made a dash for the back door. I was watching this all from the couch, _I mean there's no reason for me to get involved. Yet._ He was in the middle of ripping the door open when he saw the liquid pooling at his feet, from the puddle an arm burst as it grasped it's hand around his leg, His wing's beaten to together at high speed in effort to shake her off, it was no use. _One thing that still pissed me off was his lack of emotion portrayed in his face, we could all tell that he was somewhat… Scared? Uneasy? At a disadvantage?_

"Damnit," He muttered to himself, it was the first sign of frustration we had, I started to clap my hands slowly while he just sent daggers my way. But then something smashed behind us. _It all happened so quickly._ The front door was ripped open and in stumbled the Chastity angel her pink hair bouncing slightly as she was shaking in fear, but then she seemed to take a deep breath and run one of her delicate hands over her armour and looked back at us with deep determination. _Damnit this is not working well! They are going to link at this rate!_

"Heaven's clouds: Wool shot," A pink cloud shot from her hand and hits me straight in the face. My limbs started to feel relaxed, drowsy it took all my effort to turn to the Temperance angel who joined in and shouted his next attack.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER," Suddenly a warhammer made of ice formed in his hands, even in my slowed brain I could see the risky plan he was doing.

"GRAY NO DON'T DO IT!" Chastity cried out but Temperance ignored her, hitching the hammer up in the air he brought it down on his leg, the leg Juvia was clinging to. Even I cringed at the crunch. _To the angel's credit he didn't even flinch._ Silver blood drenched his leg as he collapsed, his weight no longer supported by his ruined leg. _WAIT WHERE'S JUVIA. _The water that clinged to him changed from transparent to black in moments, _shit I hope shit isn't too hurt. FUCK GOD DAMNIT._ I launched myself off of the sofa breaking free from the relaxing air and stormed over to Temperance who lay braced against the wall his angelic blood sluggishly escaping from his leg. _Shit if he dies and respawns he will alert people… He cannot die._

"White Dragon's Claw," A beam of white light pierced from my hands and I carefully cauterized all of his wounds messily leaving burns mostly up his leg. He just bared his teeth at me, just for good measure I grabbed the lower part of shin where it was obviously shattered. The angel didn't even flinch, I just saw in his wings burst upwards before dropping forward as his eyes rolled backwards, passing out.

I stood up to see Chastity lose her link with Temperance as she started to tremble even more, I glanced quickly down at the angel below me, his leg was a mess of burns, all under his skin you could see bone shattered and uneven barely held in with his skin. The blackened liquid on the floor was soon morphing back into a girl like figure, whose whole arm was shattered and hung limp at the wrong angle. I offered my hand to help her up, she winced slightly but still looked quite manic. _That's demons for you… She will patch up nicely once we are back at hell. _

* * *

**Loke's POV**

Juvia was looking pretty beat up, I suppose that's the only reason Sting stooped to our level and helped her up. I dragged my eyes over to the Chastity angel to see what she was doing, _bless she looked scared as she trembled. _She hadn't even spotted me yet her pretty purple eyes fixed in horror at Temperance's leg, but then something interesting happened she just stopped trembling with no emotion - not even rage. She flew forward and knocked her mace in between Sting's wings which caused him to collapse into Juvia and swung it back to take another. Then I took it to myself to minimize the damage, as soon as I placed my hand on her wing it stiffened as she came to terms with who was behind her. _She had the chance to run…_ and tore her wing.

She looked so calm and adorable in my arms, I looked up at Sting who looked more peeved than anything flexing his wings back and forwards. _That's gonna ache in the morning…_

A raven swooped through the open door way and perched on my arm.

**Sting, Juvia and Loke**

**We have all the angels now. GET back to the castle asap before I reach my limit with Natsu and Gajeel. **

**ERZA**

"Sting, it seems the other team has been successful, looks like there little angels gave into their traits. Unlike ours which have none…" I scoffed as the small paper poofed up in smoke.

"We just need to grab Humility then, not that'll fight, just like that stupid Patentice angel. If we have all of them he won't fight for the sake of them. Except now we need to bluff him out - well not bluff as if he doesn't do as we say, I'll let you do whatever you want to." Sting started to sound more smug as he scooped up the unconscious Temperance Angel. "I have a plan."

Stings plan was to plant a message from Chastity saying that she ran to this part of town away from the demons but Temperance is heavily injured and she'll be waiting for him at the fountain.

Which left me to dragging this hunk of dead weight by his collar towards the fountain in the square. As well as trying to one armed carry Chastity. _Why couldn't someone else take Temperance?_ _Where were all the angels…._

"Shouldn't there be angels about?" Juvia hissed out as her wings started to slowly boil everytime her arm jostled.

"There's a reason I choose tonight," _Sureeee Sting choose tonight the likely story is the Devil told him so. _

"Why can't Juvia just start to head back? Not like she is doing any good," I grumbled to no one as Sting was in front no doubt practicing his speech against Humility and Juvias manic whispering how she is never going to part with 'Gray-sama' again. _I had to be put with the loons… least it isn't Natsu..._

"Juvia will pretend to be Chastity with her demon force." Sting said offhandedly as we arrived at the front of the fountain before throwing a classics angel cloak at Juvia who stumbled slightly giving a look that would melt ice. _Or even steel…_ I rub my wings nervously together, _yes Juvia demon force is good… But will she be able to keep her water mask on?_

"Well my job is done! I'm going to go sit in that bush over there!" I point vaguely over to what looks like a very comfy patch of grass. _Grass in heaven.. How extra._

I look over at Juvia who looks exhausted as black sludge is leaking from her arm dripped more rapidly, as her eyes turned pure white blinking as if shaking into a new skin. Her blue hair turned into luscious pink pillow locks and a dainty clouded outfit her very body changing to meet the girl that is currently lain down on the very grass before me looking like she always did before this all happened. My wonderful night time girl. _Finally mine…_

Feeling my wings tremor as my eyes searched her face. _She'd never recognise me anyway._ "I'm not the same man," I whispered before hearing a wet cough across the yard intime to see, Juvia cough up black blood smearing it across her injured wrist.

"Pride, this plan better work fast." She heaved the words out. _See it is true that demons do indeed feel pain._ By the way Juvia is hunched over sweat beading her forehead, trying her best to hide the mess of her arm by trying to mask her blackened blood with the tell tale angelic silver blood - however the mix wasn't quite right as most of it was pumping out in black tides only to flicker silver when it touched her new skin.

"Maybe it will, Maybe it won't. Either way you will not drop that disguise early." Sting had grabbed her roughly by the jaw staring into her eyes before roughly shoving her back against the fountain edge.

"Oi! Pride hurry on the dramatics or I won't put it past Gluttony to just fuck your angel off and we can just take ours back." I bet we're so slow compared to the first team…Sting jogged back over to me peeking over the bush to wear Juvia had slid down from the fountain and started to tower over Temperance who was still prone on the floor, slowly using her good hand to trace up and down the lines of his armour.

Suddenly we heard the sounds of powerful feathers beat together swoop down like an eagle towards the square. Risking a peek I saw Humility himself with black born wings, _ones even some of our demons are jealous off._ No armor in sight just a large bag and a giant scythe.

"Gray! Aries! Where is everyone else?" He quickly dropped to his knees next to Juvia before surveying the boy on the floor before him.

While he was digging through the bag he suddenly froze.

"That's why you didn't kill him or take him to reincarnation centre…" He said in a small voice as he glared at the now black blood puddle that he was sitting in as Juvia started to wobble. _Dammit this isn't going well, if only we were in our domain…_

Before whipping her hood back the pink curls slipping off of her in black blocky sludge as she dipped her mangled arm into the fountain itself while wrapping the other one round the scythe and scooped it into the water as she disappeared into the fountain. _Right weapons gone._

My fists started to glow as I ran forward with a mane of hair starting to grow down my back and huge ears began to protrude from my head, teeth started to break through my gums as my jaw started to creek in as it unhinged itself slightly in an almighty roar. _We need to deal with this fast before he either kills himself or one of the other angels._

I looked to the far side of me and saw Sting already in full force demon force aiming for the kill. _I had to think fast as I can because Humility can draw strength from fallen commands in some over powered power of promises. _I quickly scooped up the Temperance angel in my hands and ripped off the wing guards with the talons that were growing in place of my fingers.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ANGEL, DON'T FUCKING TEST ME! IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY AND YOU ALREADY KNOW US AS NOT HONORABLE FIGHTERS," My predatory voice echoed as I positioned one of my celestial loaded talons to hover above the icy wings below which started to melt and quiver unconsciously to get away. "IF YOU DO NOT CUT THE BULLSHIT AND COME WITH US, THEN I WILL SLASH HIS WING. AND WE ALL KNOW SPIRITS LIKE US THEY DON'T EVER GROW BACK! GIVE ME ONE GOOD FUCKING REASON TO DO IT." _My voice never sounds like me in demon force… _

Luckily from the shock that the Humility angel saw his senses and possibly already heard about his fallen comrades by the worried line in the middle of his forehead told us that he won't really complain to us as long as we keep an incentive for him.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It's so cold. Cold and dark. I cry out in pain as I flex my wings the glass feeling more fragile than it ever has before. _I'm chained to the floor? Or is that a wall? _

_What was the last thing that happened…_ _Did I ever make it to the summer solstice ball?_

I do know where I am. I wish I didn't but by the sounds in the shadows sounding more and more like an incoming dragon, puffs of fire lighting up the room for split seconds before engulfing me back into the cold darkness. It seemed to go on for hours silent scuttingly movements must be achieving the fire coming from any angle until I felt something more worrying than the erratic fire in the dark.

It was a warm breath on the back of my neck followed by someone running their tongue down from the shell of my ear to my collar bone where canines rested in a smirk. I could already hear the man in question before he even spoke.

"Least these are all in one piece," the voice hissed out. The Greed Demons voice hissed out as two hands were placed firmly on both of my wings.

I'm in the dragons den...

* * *

**Hi everyone heres the second chapter :) it should only be a short story compared to the others but idk its my xmas break lest see where it goes.**

**At less insomniac times. IT's great to see all the support that the first chapter has given! If anyone wants to see my inspiration to why the demons and angels are like that way and why I chose who to be who I can link it next chapter if people are intrested.**

**See you later melons**


End file.
